


of good hugs and gray hairs

by sungieplum



Series: of metaphors and similes [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Haircuts, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 14:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungieplum/pseuds/sungieplum
Summary: Chenle finds a gray hair as he plays with Jisung’s hair, Jisung then has a quarter-life crisis.
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Series: of metaphors and similes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034979
Kudos: 33





	of good hugs and gray hairs

**Author's Note:**

> one of my plotless fluff, since i decided to indulge myself today to lazy writing. enjoy domestic chenji :D

Jisung thinks that _maybe_ , relationships are nice.

He’s close to napping on Chenle’s lap (his beautiful, caring boyfriend, thank you) as the other plays with his hair. The soft, consistent tug on the strands makes him feel sleepy- especially after an exhausting day of requirements and running about. College takes too much of his time and being able to lie down on Chenle’s bed with nothing to worry about for the meantime equals heaven. For now, at least.

He’s almost drifting into sleep when he hears Chenle hum, “I didn’t know you have gray hair already.”

Jisung swears he’s never sat up so fast; even Chenle was a little worried, afraid he’d snap his back or something. “Wait, really?”

“Yeah,” Chenle reaches up to him and runs his hand through his locks. “It’s just a single strand, though, nothing to worry about.”

“It _is_ something to worry about, Che,” he says and makes a vague noise from the back of his noise. “It means I’m old!”

Chenle laughs at his unnecessary panic, amused. “It means you’re stressed, Ji,” and he beckons him to lie again. Jisung shakes his head vehemently, standing his ground to discuss (whine, rather) about his gray hair. His boyfriend gives him a fond eye roll, and Jisung is sure he hears him mutter, “Drama queen.”

“This is a serious problem, Che,” he tries to reason. “It means— okay, I don’t know what else it means. Fine, I’m going to lie down now,” he tells Chenle when he gives Jisung an eyebrow raise. They both lay back down on the bed, legs tangled as Jisung makes himself comfortable in Chenle’s arms. Chenle plays with his hair again and he feels him twirl it for a bit. It is pretty long, his bangs almost covering his eyes now.

Chenle tugs it a bit harder and Jisung groans from the pain. His boyfriend giggles, “I’m sorry. Why is your hair so fluffy?”

“Must be the gray hair,” he mumbles bitterly. Chenle laughs at the unexpectedness of it.

“God, you’re so insufferable.” He kisses the top of Jisung’s head, but it’s more of a nuzzle than an actual kiss. “It’s not even noticeable.”

He huffs, tickling Chenle’s neck. “But it’s still there,” he whines. “Besides, didn’t you say it’s because I’m stressed? Shouldn’t you be concerned?”

“That’s why I’m coaxing you to sleep, you baby,” Chenle flicks his forehead, kissing it after. “You should go rest.” Jisung hums as he attacks his neck with Eskimo kisses; Chenle laughs, softly pushing him away as it tickles him. “I said nap, Ji.”

Jisung pulls him to cuddle again, “I will, in a bit.” It’s quiet for a bit before Jisung speaks. “Should I get a haircut?”

“Up to you,” Chenle stretches for a bit. “Is this an indirect permission for dying your hair?”

Jisung chuckles. Chenle knows him so well, it’s almost terrifying. “Maybe.”

Chenle pulls him closer, cradling him almost. Jisung’s feet are dangling by the end of the bed, but he finds this nice. After all, cuddles with Chenle is always nice.

“We could dye our hair together then,” Chenle mumbles sleepily. “If you want. If you’re that worried about that gray hair. And mine’s also fading again, so there's that.”

Jisung smiles, running his hand through his boyfriend’s lilac hair. Personally, it’s Jisung’s favorite hair color on him. He looks like a flower, personified. “Yeah, we could.”

“We should,” Chenle corrects him. “But for now, nap.”

And they sleep, all tangled up— a comforting warmth all over them as off to the dreamland they go.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! :D 
> 
> twitter: @sungleholic  
> cc: @awitsung


End file.
